


Purring

by Intruality_Overlord



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intruality_Overlord/pseuds/Intruality_Overlord
Summary: Logan and Patton are extremely content cuddling, and Logan discovers something new about Patton.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Purring

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite an old fic by now (by my standards meaning my writing has improved a lot I think since I wrote this), but I’m just archiving everything here, moving it from Wattpad so yeah. Welp I hope you enjoy anyway!
> 
> (That does *not* mean I am not still open to criticism though btw.)

In an attempt to meld our bodies together, we, Logan and I, were cuddled up together in bed. We just wanted to be as close to each other as possible, and we would fuse if we could. It was the middle of the day but did we need an excuse to snuggle under the covers? Logan was still new to the whole "emotions" and "affection"... thing, for lack of a better word. Mostly the expression of said emotions and affections, but he was learning quickly and I couldn't be prouder. Stressed and tired Logan, however, throws every ounce of apprehension and caution out the window.

I wasn't complaining.

Burying his head impossibly further into my neck, I felt him place a gentle ticklish kiss there. I was locked in Logan arms beneath him, his one hand innocently sneaking under my shirt mindlessly tracing patterns. With my hands trapped against his chest, I couldn't really return the loving embrace. Never did I realise exactly how muscular Logan is until now... I tried kissing his hair to return the sentiment, but he would just whine when I moved too much. This just left me bathing in his body heat.

Logan shifted, entangling our legs even further. He huffed a high sigh of contentment, frankly sounding more like the cutest keen ever, that swept across my skin. Lazily, he added another kiss. The arm around my torso suddenly migrated to my hair. He completely surrounded me in his loving warmth like a fire that didn't burn. Then, his delicate fingers carded through my locks of hair, combing through knots. A rumbled gathered in my throat.

I felt like I was being wholly worshiped and my butterflies flew to my chest and brain turning my thoughts fuzzy. I couldn't help the purr that erupted.

His breath hitch and he stilled. I felt his goose bumps ripple.

"Did you just purr?" Logan whispered. He propped himself up on his elbows to look me in the eyes. "Yeah?" I whispered back shyly. "Seriously?" He said in disbelief. "How could I not? You're making me feel like jelly," I defended. "Is... is it a bad thing?" I asked sheepishly. "No, no," Logan shook his head and quickly tucked his head back between my neck and shoulder. Not before giving my lips a peck and another kiss just below my ear, the subtle curve of his lips ever present. "I like it."

Logan started up again the continuous motion of teasing the strands, twirling, untangling, massaging. If I had melted before, now I've effectively dissolved entirely.

Then, the movements slowed, his breathing evened further, and he fell limp, his full weight relaxing on me. My purring sent Logan to sleep.

I wiggled out my arms and finally encircled the man I love with them. A nap sounds perfect right meow.


End file.
